1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for humidifying, cleaning and cooling of gases, particularly air, with a filter layer disposed in the gas stream and a device for supplying it with a liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such apparatus is mainly, but not exclusively used for the supply with or circulation of air in greenhouses. It is important that selectively outside air or ambient air is treated.
In known apparatus according to the species the filter layer is disposed at an angle to the direction of the incoming and/or outgoing air, and the device for supplying a liquid to the filter consists of a nozzle disposed upstream from the filter, but downstream from a fan. The filter layers of known apparatus are regularly disposed at an angle to the direction of air flow, for the purpose of making a larger pass-through area of the filter available. Insofar as "filters" are mentioned in connection with the state of the art and the present invention, gas or air permeable layers of material of any structure are meant which, however, not only filter the air or the gas, but are also supplied with liquid in order to moisten the air by means of their surfaces which are considerably enlarged because of fine stratification. During the process of moistening, a cooling of the air or the gas also takes place.
In known apparatus according to the species uneven moistening of the filter occurs in case the fan is located close to the filter arrangement because of the generally circularly defined form of the discharge air of the fan, which results in different flow-through speeds in the several areas of the filter; the spray nozzles for the liquid are generally "punctiform", so that uneven moistening of the several areas of the filter also occurs. The result is an unsatisfactory and ineffective treatment of the gaseous medium. If the fan is disposed at a distance from the filter, it is, for instance, possible to achieve an even supply of the filter by corresponding guidance of the stream, but the structural volume of the total apparatus is considerably enlarged--in general, such an arrangement is feasible only when the stream of the gaseous medium is guided in a channel.